My Best Friend
by thevampire'sasistant
Summary: Bella has Jacob as her best friend. What if Edward had a relationship just like that too and she was a human and knew the Cullen's secret. Things bound to go out of hand when the wolves and Volturi get involved,right?Please R&R. Title and summery changed
1. Chapter 1

Edward POV:

It was another relocation to a not so new place, Forks. It has been almost a hundred years since we came here. I loved Forks. There is so little sunlight, we can almost be normal. I kinda liked moving. I just hated the school part. I was really frustrated at that part. So when I was driving towards Forks High I was really concentrating on the others thought in a false attempted to keep away my irritation. Alice was as usual checking Jasper's' future, Rosalie was thinking about tuning her car again, Emmett was thinking of new pranks to pull on the teachers and Jasper was thinking of his coming day. He was always afraid of new people and new place. I concentrated on Alice's' thoughts. The day looked quite trouble free. I parked my Volvo in a corner parking spot and everyone got out. my car was the only decent car in the lot. I breathed a loud sigh. "Grow up!" Rosalie gave me a mental tantrum. We headed to the office. The school hasn't changed a bit. We got our routines and went to class. The morning passed quietly. Everyone gave us 'the look'. I tried my best to keep their thoughts away, especially the girls' thoughts. Nobody talked to any of us. At lunch like always fore of us took a whole table to ourselves. Jasper was late. Alice seemed anxious. She was acting really impatient. But I didn't give her much attention. I was trying to cut everyone of my head. After a while Jasper came through the door and he looked stunned and confused!! I tried to listen to his thought and they were all messed up. I couldn't understand anything. I should have paid attention to Alice. Now I listened to her and there was nothing there except of the concern for Jasper. She was really worried. Jasper came towards us and sited himself. "What's the matter with you?" Alice kinda yelled at him. Some heads turned towards us but nobody cared. Jasper didn't answer. We were all surprised at his behavior. He was the best at controlling emotions. Why was he acting strange? "So how did you do it?" Alice asked him again. "I don't know." he answered, still bewildered. "What's going on?" Emmett impatiently asked. We all were very surprised. Alice continued to stare at Jasper who was trying to calm himself. He finally got his grip and looked at us. We all glared at him with questioning eyes. He took a breath and started talking. At that moment I saw his thoughts and gasped silently. "Please tell me you didn't do that." I spoke even before he started to speak. "No..no, please don't do that." Emmett plead. So Jasper told the story from the beginning. It was in History, the only class Jasper and Alice didn't had together. There was a whole empty table. He sat there and sighed in relief. Then after five minutes a girl came in. Mr. Lee didn't tell her anything. She frowned and sat beside Jasper. He stopped breathing as a precaution. But Mr. Lee asked him a question and he had to breath to answer. He was very careful but for his utter surprise he felt no burn, no thirst. There was no burning at the back of his throat. He didn't want to jump on the girl and push his teeth on her neck. For the first time in his changed life he actually had a normal conversation with an actual person. He actually talked to the girl!!! I actually felt his satisfaction. Emmett and Rosalie's' eyes were bewildered, they couldn't believe him. "Who's the girl?" Emmett asked. I looked around the cafeteria and found her. I showed her to them. She had long, silky coil black hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were also black and big, perfect for her heart shaped face. She wasn't that tall and her skin was kinda brown. An Asian maybe. The ash color sweater and Jeans fitted her perfectly. She was sitting with a group of people at the first table. I tried to listen to her thoughts. There was a song playing in her head. Hm..the song was unfamiliar but very good. "What's her name?" Rosalie asked. "Angel." I answered while staring at her. She was talking to a boy named Mike sited next to her about some game. But she was thinking about a song. Interesting! The bell rang and we headed to our class. I had English. I rather liked the subject. I took a sit at the back. Mr. Patrick started the class and suddenly Angel entered. Mr. Patrick didn't say her anything but thought a lot of things. Mostly praying that she doesn't spit on his coffee. So she was the waitress at the only diner in forks. She came to the back of the class with a little smile on her face. She sat next to me. I took a deep breath and... Jasper was right. There was no burn at the back of my throat. I actually liked her scent. It had kinda ancient feeling. I stared at her. She opened her notebook and instead of writing the classwork she started writing some lines in it. She was writing a song. I even heard it in her head. It was beautiful. The song kinda had a classic jazz vibe in it but still fun. I listened to it and continued staring at her. Then Mr. Patrick, the party popper, asked me a question. I answered it cheating from his head and looked at Angel. This little thing didn't distract her. "Crap." Mr. Patrick wasn't happy. "Good. But next time please keep your eyes on the book and not the girl beside you." he bursted the bubble. This didn't distracted Angel either. Her concentration was totally in the song. It was almost complete. She really was a genius. I observed her the rest of the class and breathing deeply occasional. Her scent made it really easy. I didn't even notice other students scent. It really felt satisfying. But the good times had to end sometime. The bell rang and she got out of the class with another girl named Jessica. She was dying to know why I was staring at Angel. The gossip girl. The rest of the day I only thought about her scent. I actually craved for it. Then the day had ended and I met my siblings in the lot beside my car. Everyone was surprised. They all had a class with the girl!! They too didn't felt the burn. They craved for it too. It was weird. All of us wanting her around so we can inhale her beautiful scent. We all waited for her. Then she came out the door. But her scent didn't reach us. She had a skateboard in her hand and a helmet on her head. She didn't have a car!! She git on her board and rolled away not even glancing back once. Jessica and another girl named Lauren came out while talking. "She didn't even realize that Adonis was staring at her." she was telling her about English. She was referring me as Adonis. "Like there's a new one." Emmett chuckled. "We should go." Rosalie reminded us. I got in the drivers seat and drove. We all thought about her. We all wanted her scent. Then I remembered that she works after school at the diner. I drove towards the town. "Alice , call Carlisle." I wanted him to experience this himself. "Tell him to meet us at the diner with Esme." Alice already started dialing. We reached the diner hoping she made it before us. We got out of the car and went into the diner. Alice explained everyone why we were there. The place was a typical small town diner. We got a table close to the counter so every time she comes and goes we can smell her. It's obvious now that her scent had a short expansion range and to smell her we have to get close to her. Unfortunately she wasn't there. another waitress came to take the order but we needed Angel. So Alice told her that we're waiting for someone. After a few minutes the bell rang of the door and she entered. She walked right passed us humming and not noticing us. The scent was amazing, extraordinary. Then Carlisle entered with Esme and sat next to us. Carlisle looked at us with a confused expression. "Now tell me where's the fire." he said. "So are you ready to order?" at that moment Angel came to take our order. "Smell her." I murmured to Carlisle and Esme. They were surprised but took a deep breath. They had the same reaction we all had. That night we all were out of control. We ordered like every five minutes and didn't eat anything but was satisfied. It was weird even for a coven of Vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Okay I didn't really like this chapter. So I'm changing it a bit. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Edward POV:**

The next day was hectic. It all started after we had to leave the diner last night. Just after coming out the smell of the girl was gone. But we needed more. It was painful. Even Carlisle craved for her. So to distract ourselves we all went hunting, together. It was a little odd but we kept each other busy. We returned to our very beautiful house and quickly got ready. We couldn't wait to get to school. I drove like a F1 race car driver and was early.

"Thats great" Emmett thought. "more waiting." I parked closeted to the main door. Then we got out and waited outside for her. I assumed as usual she would be late. So we waited...and waited...and waited.  
For our utter disappointment finally the bell rang. She still hadn't come. With a little hope of her being really late we got to our classes. As always I didn't had to cut everyone's mind. I was too distracted. Then the morning went by and I checked Jasper's mind in History class. He was almost desperate for her. But she wasn't there. I checked everyone's mind now. But no one saw her or knew about her.

Suddenly Alice got a vision. The girl,Angel was kneeling on the floor,which looked like an attic and was reading something that looked like a diary. It was clear that she wasn't coming to the utmost disappointment we all went to lunch. We sat and I tried not to read Jasper's mind. He was a mess after yesterday. We all were too much irritated. Suddenly I smelled the ancient smell. It was the girl, it was Angel. She was walking towards us! A very big smile was on her face which never seemed to fade. She was humming a song in her head. The others noticed her too and breathed deeply. The feeling was out of the world. I closed my eyes. The scent was getting stronger. That meant she was getting closer!  
I opened my eyes and saw her standing right in front of me with the smile on her face. "May I sit here?" she asked looking at all of us for approval. She is so polite! "Sure." before anyone else could say anything Alice replied. Her voice was serious. I looked at her surprised. Angel took a sit beside me. I looked into Alice's mind.

"She knows?" I screamed seeing Alice's latest vision. She knew our secret! "But how?" I mumbled. "why don't you ask her?" she said. I looked at Angel. She was smiling. Everyone was shocked. "Calm down Edward. There's no reason to yell." she told me like she knew me for years. I was kinda dazzled by her. She knew us but still sat there like it was no big deal and smiled. "I'll tell you everything." she said with a mysterious grain. That seemed to calm me down. The others except Alice were confused as hell.

"Okay." she started. "Yesterday after seeing you guys I thought you looked really familiar to me. I spent all night thinking about it. Then it hit me this morning. I read about you. My great grandmom used to keep a journal and one day while cleaning the attic I found it. That's where I read about you. She wrote about her childhood and you guys were in it too. Then I ran to the attic and searched. I read it once before when I found it, years ago. But I wanted to make sure. I was right. The description matched you all perfectly. I didn't want to believe at first but the writing was so clear. How can that be? Then I went to the library and looked through the old newspapers. There was nothing at first but I found a news almost a hundred years ago that there was a riot by the Quileute people for letting the Cullens in forks. there was nothing else. No follow ups, no news. So I went down to La Push to my friend Embry. I asked about it indirectly. Told him it was for a History project. He told me some of his tribes superstitions. One of them was about a treaty with the Cullen's who were believed to be The Cold Ones by the wolves. I didn't wanna believe but how could I deny the evidence? Then it was clear." she stopped to catch her breath after the long talk

"I was actually really overwhelmed by the fact. I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted to know you. Honestly I wasn't sure that what I found was true or I was crazy. when Alice said it it was clear. But how did you know that I knew?" she asked Alice and me. We all eyed her. Nobody talked. "Please. I won't tell anyone, I promise." she plead "you can trust me." I didn't need to. I already knew she wasn't going to tell anyone. She was better then that. "Okay. I believe you." I murmured. Her big smile which turned into a grain came back. Her eyes really hopeful. I knew what she wanted. She wanted to know us, she wanted to be our friend. "I believe you too." Alice got up and hugged her tight. "We're going to be very good friends."  
"yes, we are." I murmured with a small grain on my face seeing what Alice had seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'm just gonna say this. This not getting review thing Sucks. This sucks worse then Edward breaking up with Bella ( I actually cried the whole time I was reading the book. Yes I didn't stop crying until the very end.). I just got 1 review. My point is I'm new here and I don't know what I'm doing. Am I doing a good job or a bad job I don't know. Cause no one tells me. So please please review and tell me how I'm doing.

3rd Chapter:

Edward POV:

It has been 2 years since we came to forks and met Angel. A lot has changed in these years. Angel became our best friend just like Alice had seen. We couldn't stay without her. She really became an angel for us, especially Jasper. He is so grateful to her. We grew more closer everyday. Now except for those classes she didn't had with us in school and work she always hangs with us, even at night. she has insomnia and doesn't sleep much. We tried everything to make her sleep for one whole night but everything went in vain. So she stayed with us. Her daily routine was go to school, go to work, come to our house, go home after dinner, take a shower, pretend to sleep till her mom was asleep, someone of us picking her up having a piggyback ride to our house, then stay there rest of the night till the sun comes up, another piggyback ride home, then pretend to wake up and getting ready for school. All of us loved her. And not just for her scent. Her attitude, her talking, even her anger. cause she was one of the rarest glass half full people. She always,always saw the better side of things, no matter how bad they are. The smile on her face never faded. She was the perfect sister to all of us. She had a special bond with everyone and shared common interests. Like she and Emmett had this prank dual with each other. Alice loved shopping with her (only Jasper and I knew how much she hated that). Esme loved cooking for her and she loved watching Esme cook. Carlisle loved giving her lectures and ironically she loved his lectures. Jasper taught her fighting techniques and she loved listening to Jazz talking about the good old days of war. And me...well we had the biggest thing in common, Music. I taught her how to play piano and all the other instruments I knew, she gave me her mind. I loved her mind and thoughts. She never thought anything I didn't like. It was weird. I actually lived in her mind. And Rosalie really liked her. Rosalie liking Angel was the most shocking news I ever knew. She actually cared about her. Mostly she liked Angel's hair. But the thing that mostly shocked me was Angel her self. Even after knowing the truth she didn't ran away screaming, she stayed and became our best friend. She never had any problem with us. She actually enjoyed having super strong and super fast friends. These two years were the best time we ever had. Before Angel we were just a family. She made us a happy family.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Wassup? Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Your suggestions really helped a lot. Keep em' coming.

So this is basically the start of the story. The previous chapters were introductions and prefaces. I borrowed a lot from 'Midnight Sun' because it is in Edward point of view. So this is Chapter 1 of Angel. Enjoy.

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Twilight or Midnight Sun. I just own an unimaginable amount of LOVE for Edward ;P.

Chapter 1:

Edward POV:

It was just like any other day at Forks High. We were all siting at our usual table except Angel. Like always she was late. I stared at the cracks  
running through the plaster in the far corner of the cafeteria, imagining patterns into them that were not there. It was one way to tune out the voices that babbled like the gush of a river inside my head. I was waiting for my safe mind house of Angel.

Human mind was so predictable and needed so little to be excited. It took so little to work them up. Today all thoughts were consumed with the trivial drama of the new addition to the small student body here. The excitement over her arrival was tiresomely predictable. I didn't understand what was so special in her. She looked like just an ordinary human girl. I tried harder to tune them out.

"Hey freakoes!!! What up???" Angel almost slammed her tray on the table and ran her hand through Jasper's hair. He hated that and that's why she used to do that. At last my safe house had arrived. She always addressed us like that. We didn't mind because we knew she didn't mean it. I looked at her and immediately took my place in her mind hoping to hear a new song. But to my surprise she was thinking of the new girl!!!

"Not you too!!" I exclaimed to her.

"What?" she said while chewing her pizza.

"You are thinking of the new girl."

"Yeah. So?" she shrugged her shoulder.

"Angel chew with your mouth closed." Rosalie always tried to teach her manners but never succeeded.

"yeah yeah yeah!" Angel shrugged again. Then she turned to face me.

"Why are you thinking of that girl?" I asked her.

_"_First of all her name is Isabella Swan. But she prefers Bella. second she is a really nice girl. and third is there a new law that I can't think of her_?"_ she gulped her food in.

"Angel." Rosalie scolded her again.

"Okay okay." she put her two hands up."So?" she asked me.

"No there is no law against your thoughts of the gil...Bella." she gave me a dark glare, "But of all people I didn't expect you to think of only her like everyone else in this room."

"I was just thinking how different she is from everyone else in this town except for you guys."

"How do you know she is different?" I asked irritated cause she blocked me out of her thoughts. She was getting better at that.

"Cause I can see the future and read peoples minds ha ha...." she started her usual joking and kidding,

"Come on. Be serious." Jasper told her. She rolled her eyes. Jasper was a little curious too.

"Okay fine."She rolled her eyes,"Last night when I took dinner to Charlie I met her. She already cooked dinner cause you know...I was late. Like that's a surprise." her mom makes her deliver dinner to the bachelor police chief Charlie Swan. And no matter how many times she said she hated that we all knew she loved this part of her job. Chief Swan sees her like his own daughter and she respects him very much.

"Edward Cullen"

Reflex reaction. I turned to the sound of my name being called, though it wasn't being called, just thought.

My eyes looked for a small portion of a second with a pair of wide, chocolate brown human eyes set in a pale heart shaped face (Enters Bella). It was the new student, Bella.

I looked away,bored. Angel noticed this little change of expression in me. "what's wrong?" she thought.

I tilted my head a bit in a negative way. It didn't look she bought it.

"Jessica Stanly is giving the new girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan." I murmured to Emmett as a distraction.

Everyone chuckled under their breath, even Angel. "Two years with the Cullen's really makes your hearing strong." she thought.

"I hope she's making it good." Emmett murmured.

"Rather unimaginative,actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed." I murmured back.

"And the new girl? Is she disappointed as well?" Angel asked.

I listened to hear what the new girl,Bella, thought of Jessica's story. It was sort of my responsibility to know her reaction. I acted as a lookout,for lack of better word,for my family.

I heard nothing, though I listened close beside where Jessica's frivolous internal monologue continue to gush. It was as if there was no one sitting beside her. How peculiar! Had the girl moved. I looked up to check,feeling off-balance. Checking on what my extra 'hearing' could tell me-it wasn't something I ever had to do.

Again my eyes locked on those same wide brown eyes. she was sitting exactly where she should be. Thinking about us,too,would be natural.

But I couldn't hear a whisper. Her thoughts were so clear on her face. But I couldn't hear anything from the place she was sitting. Nothing at all.

I felt a moment of unease.

"Edward what's wrong?" I could hear Angel's mental voice. But not the girl's. Was there something wrong with me? I felt exactly the same as I always did. Worried, I listened harder.

"So is the new one afraid of us yet?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. I got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria leaving everyone surprised. Angel got up and followed me. She caught me and looked me straight in the eyes but didn't say anything. I knew what she wanted to know.

"Why can't you read her mind?" she asked me after I explained the situation to her. "Maybe there is something different about her." she didn't wait for my answer.

Before we could come up with an explanation the bell rang and we had to go to class. I had biology and Angel had math with Alice. With a sigh I headed of to my junior level biology.

In the classroom, I settled into my chair. I was the only student who had a table to himself. The room slowly filled as the students trickled in from lunch.

I heard everyone getting excited when the new girl came in the room. Still, from the place where she stood,nothing. The empty space where her thoughts should be irritated and unnerved me.

Bella Swan walked into the flow of the heated air that blew toward me from the vent.

Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball,like a battering ram. There was no image violent enough to encapsulate the force of what happened to me that moment.

In that instant I was a predator. She was my prey. There was nothing in the whole world but that truth.

I was a vampire,and she had the sweetest blood I'd smelled in eighty years.

She came and sat beside me. Her scent swirled around me. My hands griped the edge of the table as I tried to hold myself in my chair.

The whole hour was my own personal hell. No, it was worse. The whole hour I tried to control myself by thinking of ways to lour her away from crowed so there is no witnesses. I was the most difficult hour of my long life.

But the hell had to end sometime. The bell rang. I couldn't walk as slowly as I should as I darted from the room.

I hid in Angel's car.

I didn't like to think of myself having to hide. How cowardly that sounded. The reason I hid in her car in her scent. It helped me calm myself down. I glanced at the school building. Someone was coming towards me. NO NO, please no. I put up the car windows. I closed my eyes and blocked out everything. I was surprised when I heard a knock on the door.

It was Angel!

My Angel stood there getting wet. she motioned me to pen the door.

I opened the passenger door and she climbed inside. I inhaled deeply. It was such a relief.

"Hey dude!!"she greeted me as usual.

"Hi!! What are you doing here?" I said without looking at her. I knew if I looked at her she would notice something was wrong.

"I'm just bunking P.E." she said while putting the heater on."What are you doing here???" she said with a suspicious tone.

"Nothing. I'm just bunking too." I said,still breathing deeply letting her scent fill me.

"There is something. You are hiding something from me Edward. What is it?"

I knew I couldn't fool her. She knew me too damn well.

"Well........." I told her everything,from the girl's scent to my feeling and thoughts. She shuddered just hearing of them.

"Wow! You had quite an hour." she turned on her humor.

"It's not funny Angel." I frowned at her.

"You might not see this now but it is."she started laughing.

The person who said laughing is contagious was absolutely right because I started laughing with her for no reason. It was a total laugh fest.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked after the laughter mellowed down.

"I don't know Angie. I mean I can't go in there. It's too dangerous." I said with a panicked tone.

"If only there was a way you could avoid her."she wondered.

"That's it. I just have to avoid her." if I could avoid Bella Swan,if I could manage not to kill her. If I could keep away from her scent......

"But can I do it?" There was clear doubt in my voice.

"There is no reason why you shouldn't try,at least. Make a good choice For the others sake."she always knew what to say.

"Yes. There is no reason why I shouldn't try."I wondered to myself.

"You can do it Eddie. I know you can."she chuckled under her breath.

"Yes I can."I murmured "and how many times I told you not to call me Eddie?"

"Well lets see. Including this time.....hm...two hundred and fifty two thousand times. But it never gets old." her smile widened.

The last hour of school was almost over. I decided to put the new plan in action.

"Stay here."I told Angel and got out. The office was empty except for the secretary,the one I wanted to see.

"Mrs Cope?" for the next fifteen minutes I argued with this lady to change my 6th period biology. But like every other thing that happened today this went horribly wrong too.

The door opened behind me. A second was all it took to change the atmosphere in the room,a second was all it took for someone to open the door and let a gust of wind inside and hit me again.

I turned,though I did not need to make sure. I turned slowly,fighting to control the muscles that rebelled against me.

Bella Swan stood there. The smell of her blood saturated every particle of air in the tiny,hot room. My throat burst into flames.

I spun and launched myself from the room,trying not to feel the warm-blooded heat of the girl's body as I passed within inches of it.

I didn't stop until I was in the parking lot. I looked around for Angel. But her car wasn't there. I climbed into my Volvo. The others were already there. They started to ask questions in their head and out loud. Instead of answering,I threw the car into reverse.

"You're leaving?" Alice whispered.

The others stared at me now.

"Am I?" I hissed through my teeth. Then I saw it in her head. I was in Chief Swan's house, approaching towards Bella,letting her scent guide me.

"Stop it."I groaned,not able to bare anymore.

"Sorry."She whispered.

I knew I had too leave,to keep my family safe,to keep Bella Swan alive.

"I'll miss you."Alice said "Don't worry I'll break it to Angel."

I dropped them to the turn off onto the long drive that led to our home.

I accelerated back towards town. The road flew away beneath me.


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the delay and the length of this chapter. I had a problem with my right eye and I couldn't see anything and it hurt really bad. so I couldn't write. I finished this in such a hurry, Please forgive me.**

** I'm not really pleased with this chapter. Don't worry the next chapter is going to be great I can assure you that. It has a huge twist. Want a hint? Look at the author's note at the end of the chapter. I know you'll love it**.**back to the story now.**

**Chapter 5:**

_ Edward POV:_

I leaned back against the soft snow bank,letting the dry powder reshape itself around my weight. My skin cooled to match the air around me,and tiny pieces of ice felt like velvet under my skin.

Six days had passed,six days I'd hidden here in the empty Denali wilderness,but I was no closer to freedom than I had been since the first moment that I'd caught her scent.

I heard the approaching thoughts before I heard the footsteps that accompanied them. I was not surprised that Tanya had followed me here.

"Edward?"

I was stunned. It wasn't Tanya's mental voice. There was someone else with her. I turned my head to see whoever it was.

"Angel!"

Angel was walking behind Tanya trying to keep up with her fully wrapped in warm cloths. The disgust was clear in Tanya's face as well as in her thoughts.

"Edward"

Angel screamed and started running towards me as fast as she could. She fell down twice and finally reached me and hugged me tight. I was so surprised that I forgot to move.

"Angel."

I inhaled her scent deeply and finally realized she was real and she was here and hugged her tight.

"Edward"she let out another faint scream "You're squishing me"

"Oh! I'm so sorry."I let her go "What are you doing here?"

"Okay. But promise me you won't get mad."

"Okay I won't get mad." I assured her.

"Alice told me where I can find you."

"but how did you find me HERE?" I was confused.

"Sorry Edward."Tanya stepped up."I had to bring her here."

"she was annoying me like hell. I had no choice." she thought.

"And why you needed to find me?" I couldn't keep the chuckle from my voice.

"Dude it has been six days since I saw you last,six days. What did you think I wouldn't miss you?"she started her ranting "and besides there is a math test tomorrow. If you aren't there who's gonna help me cheat?"

"But Angel..."

"No buts."she stopped me before I could finish "Your coming back and your coming with me."

"Can I talk to Angel..privately please Tanya?" her resentful thoughts against Angel was really getting on my nerves.

"Sure."she walked away swiftly after giving Angel a sour glance.

She didn't even notice that and stood with her arms folded across her chest. I looked at her while waiting for Tanya to go completely out of eavesdropping range and I was a little surprised. She had grown so much in these last few days. She was alt least 5 inches higher since the last time I saw her. Even under the warm heavy cloths I could see her physical changes. Wow! Pubridiy really got the best of her. I tried to focus on her thoughts. Her thoughts were consumed around taking me home.

"Well?" she said impatiently.

"I can't go back Angel. Not to her."my voice shook a bit. I sat on the same spot again.

she stood there,without saying anything. her thoughts were scattered.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" she finally said.

I looked at her for a long second and the broke down laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter."she said but like always she broke down laughing too.

"What am I gonna do Angie?" I asked her after the laughter died.

"Look I'm not going to pretend that I understand but do you remember the first time we met,two years ago"she said throwing her arms around my shoulder."you told me about your early days?"

"Yes"I said confusingly.

"It took you quite sometime to get used to it but eventually you got the hang of it. Think of it that way. You know how Jasper feels,right?"

"Yes"I still didn't knew where she was going with this.

"Well think like him. The more he's around them, the better he gets at it."

"are you telling me to be around that girl and get used to her?"

"Exactly. The more you'll be around her,the less painful it will get."

"I don't know." disappointment was clear in my voice.

"Edward I know you more than anyone in this world. and I know that you're a fighter. No matter what it is you'll face it head on. and Bella is just a little girl. "

Her thoughts were certain as her words. She truly believed that I could do anything. I finally found my lost confidence.

"Thanks." I murmured to her.

"hey I'm your best friend. If I don't save you,who will."

"That's true."

"So shall we go."

"I guess we shall."

In a hurry to see my family-and wanting very much to be the Edward that faced things head on-I carried Angel on my back and raced across the starlit snowfield,leaving no footprint and listening to Angel's thoughts about the days I was gone.

** so what did you think? please let me know.**

**Hint:next chapter contains werewolves and the baseball game...whoooo......got any idea what it's gonna be????**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey ppl!! I'm back with another chapter. It's set a couple of months after the previous chapter. We all read Twilight and Midnight Sun. So I'm not repeating all that. And besides all those months Edwards only thoughts were revolving around Bella and his family as well as Angel was totally ignored by him. so enjoy.........**

**Chapter 6:**

**Edward POV:  
**

Ringgggggggg..............................................

The Damn bell went off. Lunch was over already.

"We're late." Bella who was sitting across me exclaimed and got up. The last couple of months were the most amazing time of my life. I found my soul mate,my love. I was happy. I couldn't still believe this goddess named Bella loved a monster like me. It was all like a dream.

"Edward" my brother Emmett called me after I walked Bella to gym and headed towards Spanish after Biology.

"Yes my dear brother."I said with a cheerful voice.

"Stop it Edward." suddenly he was mad. I looked at him stunned. Emmett was never the one to get mad.

"What's wrong Emmett?"I asked him while sitting myself.

"I'm sorry Edward."he thought "I'm really happy that finally you're happy but you shouldn't ignore us like that. Especially Angel."

I was actually taken by surprise. I haven't thought of her after she went all the way to Denali for me. I actually felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Emmey." I murmured to him.

"It's okay Edward. It's just that Angel is acting a little strange lately."clear worry in his thoughts.

"How so?"I murmured.

"She hasn't come to school for 5 days. We went to check on her and her house was empty. No one was there. Not even her parents."he murmured back "and the weirdest part is..Alice can't see her future."

I was so shocked that I couldn't move. My best friend was in some sort of trouble and I'm here paying her no attention. I felt so guilty! I couldn't hold my seat and grabbed the table.

"May I be excused?" I asked Miss Goff. She gave me a short look and gave me a pass. I went out and straight went to the office.

"Mrs Cope?"

"Yes Edward"the red haired lady said.

"Angel Pattinson hasn't come to school for a couple of days..."

"Oh yes Angel!"she said cutting me off "She has sick leave. so don't worry about it."she spat out trying to control her emotions.

"sick leave?"

"Yes. Her mother Mrs Pattinson called. She said Angel has chicken pox or something."

"Thank you." I knew she didn't had much information then that. so I left the office.

I was more worried then before. Because the chicken pox was a very bad excuse. She told us that she had chicken pox when she was 5.

I went to English to find Alice. She was already out of the class.

"Alice there is something really wrong.'

"I know Edward."

then she showed me her vague visions about Angel. They all were so blurry. I couldn't understand a bit.

In all of them she was standing in the forest,all alone. Her expressions were shocking. She looked sad. Her eyes were empty. Then nothing. Now I was really afraid.

"Alice!" I started sobbing.

"Don't worry Edward"

"Don't worry?? Don't worry!!" I snapped "Alice my best friend is out there in some kind of trouble and you're saying don't worry?"

"Edward we'll find her. Maybe she isn't in a big trouble. Maybe she is really sick."

"that so huh. Then why can't you see her future?"

"Maybe there is something wrong with me."she said.

I started to walk for the door.

"Edward we already checked everywhere."

"Not everywhere. you haven't checked in peoples minds."

"Could you do me a favor?"she opened to say something but I cut her off."Could you please drop Bella today and say her why I couldn't do that for myself,please." I pleaded to her.

"Okay."she said with a sigh. I left her there.

At first I went to the diner her family owned. It was closed. There was a sign on the door-

**The Diner will be closed for unknown time. We are extremely sorry for the shutdown.**

I knew it won't be much help but I went to her house. It was empty like the others saw. I looked around for an open window but found none. So I broke the window in Angel's room and let myself in. Her room was a mess. But this wasn't a usual messy room. The walls had holes,the floor was damaged. It looked like a storm hit this room. I inspected the whole house and it was totally messed up. I found a weird smell. I smelled nothing like usual Angel. I went out of the house cause the smell started to get to me.

I went out and started to ask questions to the neighbors. Mr Shelly,the kinder-garden teacher, lived right next door. So I went to her house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Mr Shelly! I'm Edward Cullen."

"I know..I mean Hello!" like all the people in this town she knew me and had a crush. I sighed in my mind.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I was just wanted to ask some questions."

"yeah sure. No problem." she said trying to control her thoughts. Disgusting!

"The Pattinson's,your next door neighbor,they aren't home. Could you please tell me where they are."

"I would love to tell you where they are but honestly I don't know. About an week ago at night I heard some weird noises and the next morning they were gone."

"Weird noises?"

"Yes. They were very loud. My boyfriend said he heard screams too but I didn't hear any."

I looked in her memory of that night. She was telling the truth and she didn't know anything else.

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome. Glad I could help."

I questioned every house in that block. Most of them heard the same noises and some of them heard screams. Now I was sure that Angel was in some deep trouble.

Then I went to the police station where Mr Pattinson worked. I found out he has sick leave too.

I strolled around the town asking people questions and listening to their thoughts while they answered. After about two hours I almost gave up and was thinking of going to Carlisle when I got my break. A night guard saw a car going towards La Push on that night. I recognized the car. It was Mr Pattinson's car.

I immediately went that direction. But I had to stop when I remembered the Treaty. I sighed. Only Carlisle can help me now.

I went back to the house and saw everyone was there. Esme,Rosalie and Alice was almost sobbing.

"I assume you told everyone."I asked Alice.

"Yes. Everyone knows what you've found."

"Now what we do?" I asked Carlisle.

"I don't know."He was disappointed in himself. He really wanted to do something. But we all knew we can't cross the treaty line.

"I guess we just have to wait."he spat out.

* * *

It was another 7 days. The most horrifying 7 days of my long life. I was scared,worried,sad,guilty,angry and a lot of other things. Bella tried her best to distract me. It helped a lot when I was with her. But after she was gone the emotions came back.

Carlisle tried his best to gain information from La Push. Alice was more focused on her visions. Esme and Rosalie used their charm to get more information. But everything went in vain. We knew nothing.

It was another gloomy Friday morning at Forks. I actually was really excited. Today was a special day. Today I was taking Bella to meet my family officially after school and for this I felt guilty. But we couldn't wait more longer. cause Bella was the only one who at least made me happy in all this crisis.

The Bell rang for math. I was already in the classroom staring at the empty seat beside me where Angel used to sit.

Mr Smith came in after a while and started the class. After five minutes I heard footsteps and there was someone at the door. I didn't look up.

"May I come in Mr Smith?"

My head sprung up. I stared at the person at the door with surprise,shock and horror.

Surprise because it was Angel,shock because of her appearance and horror because of her change.

She was wearing a cut of jeans and a plain T-shirt and some ordinary sinkers.

But she had grown...a lot. She looked as tall as me. Her muscles were clear under her baggy t-shirt. I didn't even know she had muscles. Her brown skin was more browner. The most shocking change was her hair. She cut her precious hip long hair. Now it was at her ear and was all messy.

"yes come in." Mr Smith knew about her 'Chicken Pox". so he didn't say anything to her.

She walked towards her seat with such grace. her expression was unreadable and her black eyes were cold. I've never seen this Angel before.

She walked to her seat but walked passed it. She sat at another empty seat behind the room. Now I was kinda pissed. I tried to read her thoughts.

For my utter surprise and annoyance I couldn't hear anything.I just stared at her and she didn't even look at me once.

Finally the bell rang and she was the one to get out first. I thought of following her but something in her expression said it won't help. So I waited for lunch to talk to her.

The bell finally rang for lunch and I quickly got to the cafeteria. I saw my siblings in the usual table. I went to them.

"Angel is back."Rosalie said before I could open my mouth to talk.

"And she's acting really weird."Jasper spat out.

"She wouldn't even talk to me."Alice cried out.

"Did you see her muscles?" Emmett chuckled out.

We all gave him a very weird look. Rosalie hissed at him.

"Back to things that really matter."I said sarcastically"I think we all should talk to her now."

"Will she talk to us?" Jasper said doubtfully.

"She will if we all go together."Emmett said.

"But why wouldn't she talk to us? She was the one who disappeared for two weeks."Rosalie snapped.

"We'll find that out soon enough."I saw Jessica Stanly and few other students thoughts that she was coming here. "Lets go."

We walked out of the cafeteria and waited for her outside. She saw us from far but her expression didn't change. She was attempting to walk past us but Emmett stopped her.

"What?"She gave him a fire glare.

At first none of us talked. we all were shocked by her look. It almost looked like she hated us.

"You know some of us have to eat to live other then suck blood."

"Angel Krissy Pattinson.."Rosalie started.

"Don't even go there Rosalie."she started to shake horribly. I was really afraid when a possibility peeked in my mind.

"Angel."I took her hands in mine and let go instantly. It was like touching fire. She was burning up.

"Angel your ill."I stated "You shouldn't be here."

"No. You shouldn't be here."then she turned around. I grabbed her elbow.

"I'm sorry. Don't do this to me."I pleaded.

"You're sorry!"she turned around "Yes you should be sorry."she closed her eyes and bit her teeth like she had to hold something.

"No..you shouldn't be sorry. I should be. I'm sorry that I thought we could be friends forever."

"We can be."Jasper mumbled.

"No we can't."I was surprised she could hear that.

"Yes we can."I said pulling her closer.

"No we can not be friends anymore Edward."She yelled "Not anymore."I was sure I heard hurt in her voice. She was hurt. And I hurt her.

"Angel if it's about Bella.."

"It is NOT about Bella. Neither it is about any of you. It's about me."

"I know it sounds corny but it's really not you...it's me."she murmured. Then she freed herself and ran in the cafeteria.

we all stood there. All in shame,guilt,anger.

* * *

It was Saturday. Time for baseball. I insisted that we don't do this but then I changed my mind. I was mad at Angel...and myself. I assumed this isthe only way to forget the hurt for a few moments.

Bella's visit to the Cullen residence went well. although the family was glum and upset they really pulled through. But something was poking my mind since yesterday's confrontation with Angel. I decided to tell that to Carlisle after the game.

* * *

The game and James,Victoria and Lauren's entrance. Then the hunt begins.

* * *

**At the Ballet Studio:**

I crashed through the window and pushed James away from my precious Bella. She was lying there covered in blood. BLOOD!! The smell hit me like a wrecking ball again. I struggled to control the monster inside me.

Suddenly James came and hit me. "You're alone. cause you're faster then the others."He hit my head in the wall."But not strong."

"I'm strong enough to kill you."I said dominating the monster inside and kicked him. He flew across the room and hit a mirror.

I ran to Bella and got her in my arms ignoring the sweet smell of her scent and mumbled "I'm sorry." I tried to escape with her but James caught my foot and pulled me down. Bella dropped from my arms. James threw me at the window.

He then walked over to Bella and picked up her arm. He was going to bite her!!!!

"NO." a loud scream came out of my mouth as I crashed onto him and dragged him across the floor. He fought back with all his might as I was suddenly distracted by Bella's screams. He threw me to the wall.

I suddenly heard a loud growl like a wolf and the door came crashing down. I saw a large white wolf run across the room.

"NO" this time it was James who was screaming. The Wolf jumped on him and in one bite teared his hands apart.

I stood there ,like a lightning struck man.

"EDWARD." I heard a familiar voice. It was coming from the wolf. It was yelling at me in its thoughts.

"Edward save Bella."she shouted in her mind again. Those words un-hypnotized me. I ran to Bella. She was screaming with pain.I sat beside her helplessly.

I suddenly felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder.

"Carlisle"I cried out. He was already busy stopping Bella from bleeding out.

"You have to suck the venom out if you want her human Edward." he said.

"Why can't you do it?"I screamed.

"I have to stop the bleeding. Edward you have to do it quickly. She doesn't have much time."

Bella screamed in pain again."I'll make it all go away."I said and then bit her sucking all the venom out. Even with the venom mixed with it it was nothing compared to what I imagined it would be.

"Edward stop."Carlisle screamed "Her blood is clear. you're killing her."

I knew that. But I couldn't stop. It was impossible.

Suddenly I felt a heavy furry weight on my back. "You can do it Edward. I know you can. Just remember the love you have for each other."

Yes...this is the girl I love. She is my life. I can't kill her. The monster laughed in my mind.

"You are NOT a monster Edward. You are this girl's last hope of survival. you can do it."

I used all my strengths,every last bit of control I had and pulled away. I couldn't look at drained Bella. I looked to my side and say a black pair of eyes staring back.

"Thank you."I murmured to my best friend.

"I knew you can do it. Now lets take her to the hospital and get myself some clothes."Angel thought.

**A/N:Okay I know I have to explain some things here. I'm sorry for skipping all those parts. But we all know what happens. So I didn't bother to type it all over again and bore you guys.**

**The fight description is taken from 'Twilight' movie.  
**

**I hope you guys have a pretty good guess at where I got Angel's full name. can you guess her parents name? It's pretty obvious. I'll explain how she became a she-wolf in the next chapter. If you have any more questions leave them with your review and I'll answer them.**

**So what did you guys think? was it good or bad? Let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. New chappie time. enjoy..**

**Chapter 7:**

**Edward POV:**

We were all sitting in the living room almost circling around Angel who sat in front of us. I was sitting beside Bella almost shielding her. I knew how dangerous young werewolves can be. Alice sat beside Bella and Jasper next to her. It was easy for him cause Angel was here. Rosalie sat on the other couch with Emmett''s hand around her. Beside them is Carlisle and Esme. It was about five months after the James incident. I wanted to know everything then and she wanted to explain everything in front of the whole family and insisted to keep Bella in this. So after Bella's release from the hospital here we are.

Angel looked confused,as if she didn't know how to start. I was the one who should be confused cause I can't read her mind again. But I could a few moments ago. She learned to keep me away from her mind completely and that was bugging me more then ever.

"hm.. you all know why we're here and I know you have a lot of questions in your mind. Trust me I'll answer them all. But first I wanna apologize for my behavior of those two weeks. I'm really sorry for the way I acted."

"Dude why are you apologizing? It's no big deal."Emmett said "So continue with the answering questions."

"Okay." she smiled."So then prepare yourselves for a long speech."

"Go ahead."Carlisle said.

"Well about two weeks before the James incident I was really sick,high fever and I had these weird dreams. I had a pretty rough couple of days. Then one day suddenly I felt a lot better better. I got up actually danced around a little bit. But after a while I felt a screeching pain through my body and I felt like exploding. The pain overtook was really painful."she closed her yes and shivered remembering the pain. I heard Jasper gasp at her emotion.

Well as I was saying after the pain eased it felt strange like......um...like really strange. Everything looked so clear and the smell. I looked around. My sight got on the mirror and I had the most shock in my life. I was looking at a gigantic snow white dog/bear or something. It destroyed the whole room. The walls had walls,the floor was damaged. Good thing it's a tough house. I looked like a bear in a doghouse."

"Suddenly my doors opened and I saw mom and dad staring at me."

wow! the picture was actually amusing. Her parents were staring at her and the panic in their eyes.

"Then I don't really know what happened and found myself naked on the floor."

"Such fascinating change!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I'm sorry but may I have a your DNA Angel?"

"Sure Carlisle."Angel broke a strand of her hair and gave it to Carlisle.

"Please do continue with your story." Carlisle told her.

"Yeah as I was saying then I heard my dad on the phone,from my room! He was yelling at someone. I realized it was uncle Billy. I could even hear what he was saying. It felt strange. Why would dad ask uncle Billy about the thing that just happened. I went downstairs and dad hung up the phone seeing me. 'get in the car.' he ordered me using his angry tone. I didn't say anything and got in the car. I had a pretty good idea where were we going. He drove to the La Push and stopped in front of uncle Billy's house."

I could see it in her thoughts. She was sitting in the couch,her mom by her side. Billy was in his wheelchair and her dad was pacing back and forth.

"I was now sure what they wanna talk about. They wanted to talk about me being adopted. Mom and Dad were trying really hard for a baby but there was something wrong with them. So Billy,my dads best friend since childhood,couldn't stand it and offered me. And they took me and raised me. I knew this story all along but they were hesitating to say it. so I said I knew what they wanted to talk about and I knew that I was adopted and uncle Billy was my real father. They were staring at me like I was a ghost or something like you're doing right now."

We were all staring at her. She knew she was adopted and never let us know. What friends we are!

"Stop staring guys."she yelled "It's not that bad to be adopted. It's really cool. I now have three parents,two house, two sisters and a brother. I mean how much cool can it get."

no one was surprised except for Bella. but everyone sighed.

"Whatever! on with the story. so I wasn't sure why they wanted to tell me that now and why dad brought me here. Suddenly the door opened and Sam Uley entered."

The image was clear in her mind. The tall,dark man entering with surprise all over his face.

"Long story short he told me that the thing just happened is that I morphed into a giant Werewolf and about the Quileute Legends."

"What kinda legends?" Carlisle turned on his curiosity mode.

"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood–supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive, like Noah and the ark."She creased her brows. "And in another legend tells how they're descended from wolves–and that the wolves are their brothers still. thats why they are not allowed to kill em'."

"Anything else?" Bella was as much as curious as Carlisle.

"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." She rolled her eyes and Emmett chuckled at that.

"The stories of the cold ones, as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather was the last packs leader."

"Ephraim Black." Carlisle exclaimed.

"Yeah exactly. And I assume you all know about the treaty. Although Sam isn't really happy about it."

"You know it was really weird to learn that the stories Billy used to tell me when I was little are actually true. It kinda gives you chills."

"If you don't mind me asking how did your father know where to take you when you changed?" Carlisle asked.

"My dad found out about the wolf thing when Sam phased in front of him. Billy assured him of me being normal but here I am all furry and wolfy." she let out a soundless chuckle.

"How could Billy assure Mr. Pattinson that you wont be like Sam?" Bella questioned.

"It's another one of their believes proved wrong. You see Bells There has never ever been a...well a female werewolf. I'm the first. So everyone was really shocked when dad called Billy."

"Isn't a part of the treaty you wolf people has to stay away from our territory?" Emmett said and got a smack from Rosalie and Jasper.

"Well it is if you are is a La Push pack."

"What do you mean by that Angel?" Jasper's voice was harsh.

"I'm not part of the La Push pack."she said hesitantly. "you see I'm a loner kinda wolf now."

We all stared at her with disbelieve.

"You didn't." was my only response.

"I had no choice. Sam told me I couldn't talk to you even see you guys anymore. The talk in the cafeteria with you guys the other day almost killed me inside. And then he told me if necessary I have to fight against you. I couldn't take it anymore with the rules and Alpha commands. So I turned my head and ran as fast as possible without any will of stopping. I suddenly got the scent of Esme and Rosalie and phased back and they told me everything. So I ran as fast as I could following Edward's scent and that's how I find you."

"You shouldn't have done that Angel."Esme got up and put one hand on her back.

"I know but it was worth it. besides now I don't have Sam's ridiculous thoughts in my head."

Bella stared at her in disbelieve. She didn't know about that part.

"Wolves in the same pack can hear each others thoughts while in their wolf from." I explained it to Bella.

"Oh!" was her surprised response. "I guess I should get used to all these weird things."she murmured to herself.

"Why can't I see your future or any future in that matter when you're around?" Alice asked loudly. I could follow the frustration in her voice.

"You couldn't see my future?"

"Yes." Alice yelled again.

"You know Alice I have a theory for that."Carlisle spoke. "You see Vampires because you are one and Humans because you were one. But you can't see Wolves because you never were."

"That's a really good explanation Carlisle." Alice exclaimed. "You really gave your thoughts into it."

"Speaking of thoughts Angel remember when we were outside the cafeteria?" I asked.

"The intervention?"

"Yes."

"How can I forget. It was hilarious the way you tried to convince me."

"Yeah...um...I couldn't understand your thoughts during that time."I was hesitating to say the flaw of my gift.

"Come again." she looked confused.

"Edward couldn't read your mind like Bella's that time."Emmett explained with a huge grain.

"Thank you Emmett." I said sourly.

"You really couldn't read my mind?" she said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes I could not read your mind." I admitted.

"That's awesome. Sucks for you though."

I rolled my eyes on that comment.

"Oh come on Edward before Bella came you practically lived in my thoughts."

WHAT! She couldn't know that.

"Yeah I knew that. I know a lot of things."she gave us all a mysterious look.

"You couldn't read her thoughts?" Bella asked."But why?"

"Tell me something was I shaking then?"

"Yeah." Emmett answered for me. He was having a lot more fun then he expected.

"Then I have a pretty good guess why."Angel murmured to herself."Hey Eddie can you read my thoughts now?" she asked

At that moment her thoughts disappeared again.

"No no no no noo...."I cried out. Emmett and Angel dropped on the floor with laughter.

"Please tell me what are you doing." I pleaded.

"Nope.'Angel said with a straight face.

"Please Angie." I pleaded again.

"No Edward. If I say this then everyone will know and where is the fun in that."

"hey Angel I was wondering" Emmett broke our conversation"Who is faster Vampires or Werewolves?"

"Wanna find out?" A smirk appeared on her face.

"Sure." Emmett and Angel both jumped up and raced out the door. Rosalie,Alice and Jasper followed them. With a sigh Carlisle went upstairs with his new research material and Esme knowing Angel's appetite went to the kitchen leaving me frustrated as ever.

"Don't worry Edward."Bella stroke my arm and said "It's gonna be alright. You can't read my thoughts and you still go on. Besides the best thing is you got your best friend back."

Yes Bella was right. I did get my best friend back. I had everything now. My love beside me,my best friend herself again and my family safe and sound. With a sigh of contentment I ducked down and crushed my lips on Bella's.

**A/N: It was really difficult for me to write this chapter. I didn't know how I could put my idea in words. I think I desperately need a BETA but every single person I ask they agree at first but disappoints me by saying they got grounded or they have exams. So please can someone find me a BETA.**

**Read and Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:Hey guys. again sorry for the delay. I was out of town. So this is the eighth chapter with some shock on top. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 8:**

**Edward's POV:**

"Happy birthday, Bella!"Alice and Angel said at the same time skipping towards Bella who was walking slowly towards me. I stood motionless beside my car.

All through the perfect summer–the happiest summer I had ever had, the happiest summer anyone anywhere had ever had,Bella and I were together and more in love if that was even possible. Even after half a year with her, I still couldn't believe that I deserved this degree of good fortune.

And today was the best day of the year. Today was my love Bella's birthday.

"shh..."Bella hissed,glancing around the lot to make sure no one had heard them. She was keeping this grand day a secret.

They ignored her. "Do you want to open your present now or later?".

"No presents," she protested in a mumble.

Angel seemed to process her mood. "Okay… later, then."

"Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"Alice asked again.

Bella sighed."Yeah. They're great."

"I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once."

"How many times have you been a senior?"

"That's different."

They reached me then and I held out my hand. Bella took it too eagerly. Like always her skin was soft,warm,fragile. I gave he fingers a gentle looked into my eyes and I heard her heart shatter and smiled again.

I lifted my free hand and traced one cool fingertip around the outside of her lips as I spoke. "So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"Just checking." I ran my hand through my hair. "You might have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts."

Alice laughed, and the sound was all silver, a wind chime. "Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?" She meant it as a rhetorical question.

"Getting older," she answered in a shaky voice.

I froze and my smile tightened into a hard line.

"Eighteen isn't very old," Angel said. "Don't women usually wait till they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?"

"It's older than Edward," she mumbled.

I sighed.

"Technically," she said, keeping her tone light. "Just by one little year, though."

"What time will you be at the house?" Alice changed the subject.

"I didn't know I had plans to be there."she looked frightened.

"Oh, be fair, Bella!" she complained. "You aren't going to ruin all our fun like that, are you?"

"Don't do this Alice."Bella pleaded.

"I'll bring her over around seven," I said"That will give you more time to set up."

Alice's laughter chimed again. "Sounds good. See you tonight, Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see."

She grinned then pecked Bella on the cheek and ran off toward her first class dragging Angel before she could respond.

"Edward, please–" I started to beg, but he pressed one cool finger to my lips.

"Let's discuss it later. We're going to be late for class."

The day passed quickly. After school Bella and I went to her house and saw 'Romeo and Juliet'. Then I dragged her to her birthday celebration.

The party went better then expected. Shockingly Bella loved all of her presents especially the one Carlisle and Esme gave her. I saved mine for last. I was hoping to give it in her room when we're alone. Then she couldn't reject it.

"Hey! Bella said shyly when I climbed into her room and hugged her. I looked stunning in top and cotton pants and damp hair. But honestly I missed the holey sweats.

"Happy Birthday. Now here's my present." I got out the silver box and put it on her hand.

"You promised."

"I didn't spend a dime," I assured her brushing a strand of hair from my face, leaving my skin tingling from touching her skin.

"Okay."she sighed.

She rolled her eyes at me while sticking my finger under the edge of the paper and jerked it under the tape.

"Shoot," she muttered when the paper sliced her finger.

A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

I don't know what happened to me but suddenly her smell hit me like a wreaking ball,exactly like the first time I smelled it.

Exactly like the first time I wanted to jump on her and sink my teeth in her vain.

Exactly like first time the monster started laughing and thirst burned through my throat like fire.

No,the smell was not exactly like the first time. It was somehow better then that,if that was even possible.

A low growl came out from my chest and my instinct took over me. The smell overwhelmed me.

Bella started at me,shocked,astonished,afraid.

I heard a thud behind me but didn't give it any importance. Then I smelled the scent.

It was Angel.

But it didn't do any good. I half crouched ready to jump on Bella.

"Edward,NO."Angel screamed in her head and was in front of me in a second and was pushing me back.

Her scent was overwhelming too. It jerked me back to reality.

But Bella's scent hit me again when she let go of me. Another growl came out of my chest.

Now Angel was pushing me hard back to the window. I didn't struggle,I was doing that with the monster who was growling fiercely.

I didn't realize how Angel got me out of that tiny window and into the forest. But the fresh air was not helping me at all.

The monster wasn't giving up,neither was I.

I started struggling under Angle's arm to go back to my pray. But she held me in iron grip.

A loud roar came out from her. She had phased! I replied with another loud growl.

I could see it,the monster was winning. And when that happened nothing could stop it from killing Bella.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hot,burning lips crushing on hard,cold lips of mine. Angel was kissing me fiercely.

It was like putting a hundred gallons of water on a lit matchstick.

Her scent was a hundred times stronger then was killing the monster.

But the monster wasn't giving up. It grew again and this time I pressed harder on her. My arms was tight on her naked body. Her arms behind my neck.

It felt nothing like kissing Bella. Angel was stronger,more harder. The monster finally gave up when the kiss deepened and our tongues met.

Suddenly she pulled away but didn't break the embrace. She stared at me cautiously while gasping for air.

"I'm so sorry Edward."she started talking after a while "I just realized you weren't in control and my scent wasn't helping so I.."

"Shh...It's okay."I freed one hand and put it on her mouth while the other hand was on her waist."You did what you had to do and Thank you for that. You saved Bella's life. If it wasn't for you I would've killed..."

"Shut up. It's not your fault. Anyone can lose control. You lost your control for just a second. It's not a huge deal."

"Yes it is. I did not just lost control I lost control with Bella. If if you weren't there.."

"Shh...Edward that was nothing."

"Yes nothing compared to what could've happened."I was so ashamed of myself.

"Edward no matter what happens I'll always be there. I'll always have your back. You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you Angie. It's me I can't trust."

"By the way how did you know that...um...something's gonna happen today at Bella's house?" I asked.

"Oh...I just came out of the shower and Alice called saying there is something wrong in Bella's house but she couldn't tell what cause she couldn't see anything."

"That explains it."

"I know this is a little uncomfortable."she said showing the position we both were. I didn't realize we were still under each others embrace. "But my cloths are now history."she continued showing some ripped pieces of fabric away from us.

"Oh don't worry about it."I closed my eyes and took my shirt off. Then I wrapped it around her and she wore it. But it wasn't much help as she was as tall as me now. Will she ever stop growing!

"Is this okay?"I asked about the short shirt.

"Well it's no Oscar Da Larenta but I think I'll manage."she rolled her was really good with distractions.

I don't know how long we were there but it was long."We should go other's must be going crazy right now."she said.

"Yeah I have to face them sooner or later."I murmured.

"and sooner is better."She finished it of for me.

"okay lets go."I didn't try to hide the sigh.

"Wait for a second,would you?"she insisted.

"Sure."She ran to the bushes and then I heard her phase and run towards her house.

After a while she came back. This time walking wearing fresh cloths. My shirt was on her hand.

When she came close Bella's scent hit me. But this time I didn't loose control. I was curious. Angel went to Bella's!

"hey! I know you're wondering about the smell.I went to me explain." she put her hands up "I thought that I should go to her to give her a little comfort. Maybe she could use a friend. She did need a friend. that's why it took me so long. and no I'm not telling you what we talked about."she smirked me and I realized I couldn't read her mind again. Stupid mind blocking trick!

"How is she?"I mumbled out.

"She's okay Edward. She was feeling a little guilty at first but she feels a lot better after the talk. She's sleeping right now."She grabbed my hand and started pulling me. "You can see her tomorrow morning at school. Now please lets go."

"Okay."I didn't pay attention to anything. There was a storm going on in my head. Bella felt guilty! For bleeding! I felt ashamed. I let Angel drag me to my house while I planned Bella's future where probably I won't be if I have the strength.

**okay guys. ReViEw please...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! I'm back with another chapter though I'm doubting that is anyone still reading this. But whatever this is the 9th chapter. I borrowed a lot from the extra of _New Moon _in Stephenie Mayer's official website _. _Enjoy.**

**Thanks to my new BETA 'Danielle Salvatore'. She is so amazing. Go and check her stories.**

**Chapter 9:**

**Edward's POV:**

The phone in my pocket vibrated again. It was the twenty fifth time in twenty four hours. I thought about opening the phone,at least seeing who was trying to contact me. Perhaps It was important.

I thought about it,but I did not act upon it.

Below me four stories of a rickety ghetto tenement teamed with life.I didn't bother to separate the thoughts from the voices,I just let the sounds bounce off me. Meaningless,all of it was meaningless.

The whole world was meaningless.

I pressed my forehead against my knees feeling the pain creeping towards me. The pain which was greater then the pain of my transformation into a monster.

I didn't know how long I could stand this.

Maybe it was hopeless,maybe I should stop torturing myself and just go back...

I could leave now,I could go. The thought was so overpowering that Bella's face,always behind the lids of my eyes,smiled at me.

'NO' I growled at myself. Thinking of Bella always made the pain come fast. and it did this time too.

I curled up in a corner and let the pain overwhelmed me,take me under it's unmaintainable rage.

I tried to think of anything but Bella. I thought about the idea of returning back to Forks,the cloudy little town that would always be my home where a lonely white wolf will always be waiting for me.

I tried to think about the day I left the two most important persons of my meaningless life. Three days after that dark doomed night.

I didnt go home that night,rather I hunted. After Angel explained everyone what happened she and Carlisle came to me and they really tried their best to help. Angel took off before sunrise and Carlisle dragged me home. After sometime I heard Angel's car and to my utter surprise Bella was with her. I wanted to run away but it looked like this was all planned because Emmett and Jasper came by my side at once. When They walked in everyone was in a defensive position except for Angel and Bella. I felt the pain for the first time when I saw Bella's face. Guilt was written all over her face. She walked slowly towards me while Angel came to my side at once.

"Will you go to school?" Bella asked after a long pause standing quite close to me. Her scent was not difficult at all. Last night seemed like a very bad dream then. Her scent was amazing but did not had that effect on me like last night. It was a little bit comforting.

The next two days were hard. Bella and I hardly talked and Angel became really quite which was really unusual for her. Most of the time she blocked her thoughts. I really wanted to know what was she thinking. So when she asked for a ride after school the next day I didn't say no.

After parking in front of her house she closed the door and turned to me."Okay. Tell me." Her eyes were cold and expression unreadable. I hated this Angel.

Though I knew what she talking about I kept a confusing expression on my face. I quickly realized that was a bad idea because her coldness changed into anger.

"Oh Edward don't give me that shit. You exactly know what I want to know."I didn't answer.

"When are you plnning to leave?"Her question shocked me.

"Who said I was going to leave?"

Angel chuckled humerlesly. "Edward you know you can fool the rest of the world but not me. So spill."

"I dont know." I turned around and started walking towards the forest.

"Edward please." she was infront of me in an instant. She was now as tall as me. She looked straight into my eyes.

I took an unnecessary breath "Maybe tomorrow."

She raised an eye brow and her lips pulled into a half smile "ah the great Edward Cullen,accepting defeate and fleeing in an instant. What a great shock!"

Her sarcasm stung. "What do you want me to do?"I didnt had any control over the anger that came out me "Stay here and let my life killed by me."

"Edward you didnt kill her. It was an accident."

"Yeah cause you were lucky enough to be there. What if I have another accident like this when I'm alone with her?"

"Just change her then." She said it like it was so obvious.

"Just change her! what do you mean by that?"

"I mean you have decided not to live without her,and that doesn't leave you a choice."

"Yes it does. I CAN live without her." the words crushed down on Angel like a wrecking ball."You can live without her. Okay. then how about her? Have you ever considered if she's gonna be able to live without you?"

"I have considered that. Don't worry,she's a human. Their memory is no more then a sieve." I saw her unconvinced expression. "Trust me.I should know."

A sound came out of her mouth. Maybe it was supposed to be laughter but the pain in it made it inaudible. ."You really dont know about the amount of love Bella has for you?"

"No matter the amount time heals all wounds."

She let out another agony filled laughter. I could see she didnt believe the fact that I can live without Bella.

"We are leaving tonight."

"So?"

"I just wanted you to know if you wanted to come."

"Why?" Her face was perfectly calm.

"You dont want to come with us?"

This time her laughter had humer,or it was histeria."Edward"she managed to chocke out between the wave of laughter.

"What?" I didn't find anything funny with that.

"You are all going,leaving Bella here,unprotected while Victoria is still on the loose. Somoene has to protect that poor broken girl."

"Dont worry about that. Victoria won't be able to harm Bella. I'll take care of her."

"Yeah right. Like you took care of James?"she asked and a growl ripped from my chest."Oh please Edward."She looked irritated "Just leave,okay."

She turned around and I thought I would never see her again. That was the first stab of this pain.

That night after Carlisle,Esme,Rosalie and Emmett were gone, I was staring at the moonless cloudy sky, she came back.

"Edward please. Don't go." A pleading came from Angel's mouth who was standing behind me.

"I have to. This is the only way Bella can have a normal life."

"What if she doesn't want a normal life."

"Well she deserves one."

"She deserves you. If your planning to hurt her like this please dont. She already thinks she doesn't deserve you cause she's just plain human. Don't let her misunderstanding prove true."

I didnt look at her. If I looked at her just once I knew I couldn't do this and I HAD to do this. I HAD to leave.

"Please Edward. I never wanted anything from you ever. Now I'm wanting this,no I'm begging you for this DON'T GO."

"NO." I turned to her and for a fraction of a second her face crumpled in pain and then smooth again."Then stay for me. I dont have any friends here,only you guys. Don't leave me here alone."

"You won't be alone. Bella will be here with you."

"Do you really think she will be the same after this. She will be my best friend?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Are you really stupid or pretending to be?"

I didn't answer to that.I just turned away.

"Okay fine. Be stupid. Cause I know you won't be able to stay away from her."

"I WILL."a growl came out of my chest.

"You will come back,within a year." she completely ignored me. "What Alice saw will happen." she ignored my snarl too."In the mean time you are just crushing the true loves's trust and killing someone."

She didn't stand after that. I heard ripping noises while she phased in the air.

"GOODBYE EDWARD CULLEN" was the last thought I heard from Angel.

The vibrating phone brought me back to the dark room. The pain was fading.

The phone vibrated again.

I absentmindedly opened it and saw Rosalie's number. Why would she be calling me? I pressed the answer button and held the phone to my ear."What?" I asked tensely.

That phone call made my meaningless life more worthless. That phone call decided everything for phone call bared the news of Bella's death and also mine.

I didn't know what was doing. I didn't realize when the plain landed at Florence. I didn't keep track of time. I quickly stole myself a fast enough car and arrived at Volterra,home of the Volturi. The only being on earth who can now give me what I want. My death.

I went inside the throne room where the three leaders of the Vampire world sat.

"Ah Edward Cullen."Aro climbed down from his chair and came close to me."It has been long since we last me,hasn't it."

"Yes Aro." I said through my emotionless voice without even trying to read his thoughts..

"How is my dear friend Carlisle doing these days?"

"He is doing fine,thank you"

"may I?" he held out his hand and I put mine palms into those ancient fingers.

"Ah...interesting! Very very interesting".he said after opening his eyes again."We shall discuss about your request Edward. In the mean time why don't you make yourself comfortable here."

Demetri was beside me in that instant and I walked out of that room waiting to face my doom.

**Like it? Hate it? Please let me know cause I feel like I'm writing for nothing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I'm so sorry for the long delay. This is one of the most important chapter and I wanted it to be perfect. Also my beta ****'Danielle Salvatore'** is missing. She hasn't replied yet and I'm really worried about her.

**Read and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

**Edward's POV:**

I was standing at the shadow darken corner of the ally just a few feet away from the sun shone mouth. I was waiting for the right time,the right time to finish my plan and maybe reunite with my love. I could feel their presence all around me,waiting for my plan to be attempted and then fulfilling my desire by destroying me.

The clock tolled. It wasn't much long now. I thought over my life. So many mistakes ! I wanted to fix everything but it was too late. The reason for my existent was gone. My Bella was dead!

I didn't let that thought go to my head. I closed my eyes and thought of all the good times Bella and I had.

'Edward!' Bella's voice screamed in my head. I was amazed at how real it sounded.

The clock tolled. I was so close now.

The clock tolled again, and I took a large stride toward the light.

'No!' I heard Bella's screaming voice in my head again. 'Edward,look at me.' It was so clear,so real.

I could even smell her. It made me smile.

It was time. I was ready to face my doom. I lifted my foot..

Suddenly someone slammed into me and in that instant I realized it was Bella.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at her beautiful face.

This could mean one thing. I'm dead too! Carlisle was right !

"Amazing" I said with wonder.

"Edward You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!" Bella yelled.

This was so wonderful! I could hold my Bella again. I softly brushed my hand against her cheek.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing – they're very good," I thought of the Volturi. They really did it so quickly that I'm holding my Bella right now.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to her hair enjoying the smell and beauty that I missed so much!

"Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty," I murmured. "You smell just exactly the same as always," I went on. "So maybe this is hell. I don't care. I'll take it."

This was one of the best moments of my long life.

"I'm not dead," Bella interrupted. "And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!"

That stuck out like a broken note. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"what was that?" I asked her. She shouldn't say that right now, should she?

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi –"

Suddenly I realized what was happening. I wasn't dead,neither was Bella.

This thought brought me back to reality and Felix's thought's hit me like thousands of bullets.

I yanked Bella away from the edge of the shadows, spinning her so that her back was tight against the brick wall, and my back was to me as I faced away into the alley. My arms spread wide in front of her.

"Greetings, gentlemen," I tried to be as calm as possible. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" Felix said like a threat. He was going over the orders Aro gave him.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." My voice became hard. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules.

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun. "Let us seek better cover." Demetri said trying to ease the tension.

"I'll be right behind you," I said dryly. "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"No, bring the girl," Felix said leery.

"Felix," Demetri cautioned "Not here."

"Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly," I agreed. '"But the girl goes free."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the polite shadow said regretfully. "We do have rules to obey."

"Then I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri." I said icely.

"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown," I was prepared for the upcoming fight. I could take them.

Suddenly the wind blew towards us and I got the most shocking scent.

Angel was here!

I whipped my head around,toward where the scent was coming from. Felix and Demetri smelt her too and moved their head.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" a lilting voice suggested. "There are ladies present."

Angel was standing right there,with Alice. No hint of fear or nervousness in her features.

She was so calm and serene and nothing.

ughh...she was blocking me.

"Yes Edward. And besides this isn't the place. We're not along." Angel spoke.

"Maybe we should move to an appropriate place."

My mouth hung in shock. What was she saying !

_'Edward trust me. I promise I'll get you out safe.' _she thought.

What in the world was she planning? No matter what I'm not agreeing.

"NO" I screamed.

"Enough."

"Jane!" I sighed.

"Follow me. All of you." she eyed everyone and then started walking.

The walk to the Volturi Castle was really intimidating. I was too much absorbed into my Bella but still trying to get as much information as possible from the guards heads. Even though I couldn't but help notice Demetri's reaction to Bella and especially Angel. It's a good thing they didn't realize what she was.

I just wanted to kill Alice for bringing her and Bella here. I thought she knew better. Mostly I wanted to kill myself for believing Rosalie.

But what was done in done. Now I had to fix this mess.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro cried in evident delight.

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled"

"Ah, Jane." He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me."He turned his eyes toward us, and the smile brightened–became ecstatic."And Alice and Bella and Angel too!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "This is a happysurprise! Wonderful!"

"You see, Edward?" Aro turned and smiled at me"What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what youwanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," I agreed, tightening my arm around Bella's waist.

Alice flickered a glance at me. Aro did not miss it.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like Iknow you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in apeculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way thathe is not." Aro shook his head.

"And also exponentially more powerful," I added. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."Alice raised her eyebrows.

Then Marcus and Caius entered.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice and Angel is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

None of them showed any interest. But that didn't stop Aro. Marcus walked to Aro and showed what he sensed.

Aro raised his brows in shock and a snarl ripped through me.

Aro was shaking his head. "Amazing,"' he said. "Absolutely amazing.

_"What's wrong Edward?" _Alice was getting impatient.

"Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours." I explained to her. "Mine and Bella's and mine and Angel's"

Bella raised her brows and I pulled her closer to me.

"I am so curious, about one thing in particular." Aro eyed Bella with bright interest. "May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand.

"Ask her." I said in a flat voice.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella," he addressed Bella directly now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent–so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in manyways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try–to see if you are an exception for me, as well?"

Her eyes flashed up to me in terror. I nodded in encouragement.

She turned back to Aro and raised her hand slowly in front of him. It was trembling. I gently kissed her hair.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about Aro's little experiment. I waited eagerly.

Aro reached out and held Bella's hand. I watched as his expression altered. He could hear nothing !

I let out a sigh.

"So very interesting," he said as he released her hand and drifted back disappointed.

"A first," he said to himself "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

"NO" I snarled as Aro called Jane's name.

Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes, Master?"

They're thoughts made me snarl, the sound ripping and tearing from me.

Aro ignored me and spoke to Jane. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to you."

I growled furiously as I stood in front of Bella hiding her from view.

"Don't!" Alice cried as I launched myself at the monster.

Suddenly the pain hit me. Even though I knew it was coming it hit me hard. There was nothing in this world but pain and agony.

Sunk in the pain I heard a sharp ripple and Bella's scream and then the pain suddenly stopped.

I sprung up and watched in shock as I watched Felix running towards Angel who was on top of Jane. DAMN !

I ran and slammed to Felix dragging us both away from Angel. I heard Alec scream in frustration as his powers failed on he too. About half a dozen guards ran towards her and pinned her down.

"STOP" Caius screamed. Everyone stopped in disbelief.

"Dear brother do not be so rude to our guests." Aro held Caius's shoulder. "Isn't this a pleasant sight! A friend is fighting to save another one."

"This is exactly what I was telling you about." Marcus said to Aro "They're friendship is more then what meets the eyes"

"We'll get back to that in a moment. Jane dear." Aro called Jane again.

I tried to move again but Felix held me tight while Angel was held by half a dozen of the guards.

Aro inclined his head toward Bella.

Jane smiled in her direction.

I embraced myself for her scream.

Nothing happened again! Nothing!

It was just like with Angel. Jane could not do anything. I felt a smile creeping on my lips as I freed myself and walked to Bella.

Jane glared at her.

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said placing a hand on her shoulder.

He looked at Angel growling at a guard. "Let her go dear ones" he said to them. They released her at once.

She got up and walked towards us. I took my rob off and put it around her as she phased back.

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed.

"Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."

"How so?" I knew exactly what he was thinking but I wanted him to speak aloud. Everyone needed to hear this.

"She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." he pointed a finger at Bella "you do not intend to make the human one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

'Stop please." Angel stepped forward. "I know I'm not a welcomed guest here but I have a proposition." she looked at Aro.

What does that crazy wolf have in her mind?

"Never" Caius growled. he already hated Angel for being even a shape shifting wolf.

But Aro seemed as interested as me. "What do you have to offer dear one?"

"You let Bella go,alive and human." she looked at Aro directly "but I stay here,instead of her."

SHE WAS CRAZY !

I stood there holding Bella in shock. what was she saying!

"Think about it. Bella is just a human,a plain simple uninteresting mortal. But I'm not plain or simple, the only female shape-shifter in the history, I'll tell you everything you want to know about the mysterious world of the shape-shifters."

I just stood there like a lightning struck man. I couldn't even move a muscle. I truly felt helpless now cause Aro was actually thinking about this.

"I know you have read Edward and Alice's mind. You know enough but not enough. You don't know about our history or why you can't read my mind and that fairy pain-princess can't hurt me." She continued her crazy talk "I know you want to know,don't you?"

'STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I finally managed to chock out. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but I couldn't care less.

"You drive a hard bargain my dear." Aro completely ignored me.

"It's not that hard. A mysterious wolf-girl instead of a boring human. I think the choice is pretty obvious"

"Angel stop this!" I stepped forward "I'm sorry Aro but there is no bargain."

"What a shame! I was considering your bargain dear one." he motioned towards Angel. "But I think your friend wants to make dear Bella an immortal right now."

A growl came out of my mouth. I was ready to launch myself at him but Angel came by me at once and held me.

"My friend wants exactly what I want and that is to get Bella safe and warm which obviously she isn't right now. So if you agree on the bargain then we can proceed."

"Brothers" Aro went to consult with his brothers but it was obvious that he wanted Angel more then Bella.

"Why are you doing this?" I almost whispered to Angel's ear.

"Shut the hell up and let me handle everything." she whispered back.

"I will NOT agree to this you know. Neither will your mother or father or any of us."

_"Don't sweat it kiddo. I don't need any of you."_suddenly I could read her mind."_ Edward listen carefully. I know that old leech is going to take upon my offer and I'm going to stay here. Now I think I can keep him busy for about hundred years. You'll have plenty of time with Bella."_

I just stared at her. what was she thinking!

I suddenly remembered one question Angel asked me about an year ago.

Emmett and she was fooling around in the woods and I was sulking around because I wasn't with Bella. Suddenly Angel stopped and turned around "Hey Edward if you ever had to choose between me and Bella who would you choose?"

I was totally taken by shock with her question. Though I didn't had to answer that day because she started laughing the next second I now know I have to choose today. My best friend's life or my love's life?

"_don't say any word please I beg of you. anything at all. just watch and learn baby boy."_

I wanted to say a lot of things. but then she showed me Bella. Bella after I left her. I was horror struck!

'STOP IT ANGEL.' Bella's voice got me back to reality.

"Sorry Bells." she said to her "_see what you did to her." _she thought. "_and that was just one picture. She had to live with out you for months. I can NOT let that happen again. I'm sorry but you are leaving with her human and safe and I'm staying."_

I knew then that I had no choice.

** Again I'm really sorry for the long wait. It's the last chapter in Edward's POV. The next are going to be all in Demetri's POV. Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! It's me again. Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. It sucks doesn't it...but do not fear my faithful readers. The next chapter will be longer,mush much longer. So on you go...**

**Chapter 11:**

**Demetri's POV:**

"Do not leave until dark," I warned our little guests and headed back. I was hungry.

I got in the throne room and saw the lot was already finished. The smell of blood was in the air. I quickly gave up on my instincts and jumped in.

"Nice fishing today." Felix complimented Heidi.

"Got lucky today." Heidi winked at him.

"I'll be lucky when I get to have that." Felix pointed to one corner. I didn't notice before but the strange smelling wolf-girl was standing there. It seemed like she was listening to us because she had this smile on her face that said 'I know you're talking about me.'

"My dear guards" Aro called our attention. "We have a new guest member among us." He walked towards the weirdly beautiful girl and offered her his hand. She took it without a hesitation and walked to the middle of the room.

"This is Angel, our newest companion. She will be living with us till dear Bella Swan is one of us. I hope you all will accept her as our own"he then turned to her "Will you please introduce yourself my dear?"

She moved forward one step and looked at everyone "um.. my name's Angel but you can call me Angie if you want..I'm a shape shifter..I guess you all saw that. But you all can trust me that I will never harm any of you without a reason. I can honestly say until Bella Swan gets changed my loyalty is to The Volturi."she then glanced at me but moved her gaze really quickly confusing me.

"Isn't that splendid!" Aro mused and stood beside her. "Dear Demetri!" he called me.

"Yes master?" I stepped forward.

"As you can see that dear Angel needs some clothing and accessories. While Felix cleans up a room for her to stay will you please take her out to the city and help her?"

"Off course master." I don't know why but I actually liked the idea of being alone with the weird girl.

"My dear." Aro turned to her "Please go with Demetri. He will take care of everything."

She walked to me looking down and then stopped far away "Thank you sir." she turned around and said to Aro. Aro flushed a smile. Then she walked really fast in front of me and we headed out.

It was dusk outside and the sun just disappeared behind the buildings of Volterra.

"Beautiful" The girl spoke with her warm voice. Even from this far I could feel the heat of her body and voice. I don't know why but it actually felt a little nice. I wanted to get close to her to feel the warmth radiating from her.

I didn't know what to say but I thought an introduction would be a great start. So I walked closer to her.

"Hello! My name is Demetri."

She turned back with a wide smile on her face. I don't know what but something was there, the way she looked, it was like she was seeing for the first time. She was such a mystery!

"Hey! My name is Angel." she held out her arm like she wanted to shake mine.

But I could not shake her hand. So I stood the way I was.

"Is there any superstition about not shaking a werewolf's hand among Vampires?' She asked flashing a dazzling smile not taking her hand back.

I smiled back and walked to her hesitantly. I didn't know how will it be to touch someone so warm and soft. It would be helpful if I remembered how to interact with human but I had forgotten all long ago.

The shocking thing was I was nervous. Demetri was nervous! First time as far as I can remember.

"Hold it together Demetri." I said to myself. Then I held out my arm and she touched it.

It was like sticking my hands right into molting iron. My hands burned. For the first time in seven hundred years I felt something warm other then human blood.

"It's nice to meet you Demetri." she said still holding my hand. "You know I always touch Vampire's hands but your hand is even colder then them. I guess it has something to do with your diet." She started laughing. I could not but just stare at her.

"Hello what are you looking at?" She waved one hand in front of my face.

"Oh it is nothing."

"Okay but are we going to stand here all night cause it's getting dark although it's not a problem for us but Aro's gonna be mad if we're late." She tugged our still tangled hand and started dragging me. "Is he always like that? cause if he is there's gonna be a lot of fun." She blabbed on. I flashed a smile which she didn't see and started walking with her listening to her warm voice.

REVIEW *shows a Edward Cullen picture* If you do you'll dream pf this man everynight :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Demetri's POV:**

"Finally you are back." Aro exclaimed and reached out his hand when I entered the room with Angel. It surprised me every time I thought of her name, Angel! What an intriguing name!

"My dear Demetri!" I suddenly fell back down to earth and realized Aro was holding my hand. I looked down.

NO. NO NO NO NO NO. Not him. NO.

I slowly looked up and saw him smiling. "I'm glad you had fun dear." He released my hands and said to Angel. I let out a silent sigh.

"O Felix." He called my best friend. "Felix has cleaned a room for you to stay. Hope you find it to your liking."

"I'm sure I will." She walked up to him and raised her hand "Will you please?" She asked.

"Are you sure my dear?" Aro asked formally.

"Yes" She stepped forward "I wanna know if I'm still mentally retarded."

"Very well." Aro held her hand and closed his eyes. There was utter silence for a few moments.

Then he opened his eyes and dropped her hand. "Sorry dear but it seems you are still not talking to me." He said with a grin.

"Or maybe you just can't understand me." She tilted her head and flashed her dazzling smile.

"Maybe so." Aro smiled one of his fake smile.

"But by the look of your face it seems you knew what would be the outcome." Caius said entering the room.

"I don't recall you being one of the mind readers Mr. Caius." She turned to him.

"He is not." Aro spoke up.

"Then you can't be sure,can you Mr. Caius? And there's nothing more rude then saying something about someone without confirmation"

"It is called an assumption." saying this Caius stormed out of the room.

"Do not worry about him dear. He will be okay." Aro smiled at her sympathetically." I'm sure you must be very tired. Felix please escort her to her new accommodation."

"Dear Angel." He stepped closer to her and took one hand and kissed it "I hope you have a pleasant stay here. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask Dear Demetri. He is going to serve your every need." He looked aam me and nodded as I stood in surprise.

"Do you have any objection companying our guest dear Demetri?"Aro asked me

"No sir...off course not. I would be happy to accompany Miss Angel."

"Very well then." Angel jumped "We should go. Come on Felix,lead the way." She tapped on his shoulder.

"All right madam Angel."

"Madam Angel?" she giggled "Madam Angel was my great great great grandma. Call me Angel or Angie please."

I was still standing grasping the fact that I'm going to be with this creature all the time.

"Demetri." I felt a burning tug on my arm. She was pulling my by the arm."Let's go. See ya Mr. Aro."

"Please call me just Aro."he replied

' ya just Aro." She giggled and hurried behind Felix pulling me.

Okay bad news guys. I quit! *gasp* I'm sorry but my between my exams and life I don't get the time to write the story and I'm not doing a good job I know. So if anyone wants the story it's there's. Just PM me or review please. Sorry :'(


End file.
